Thornless Rose
by seduced by moonlight
Summary: She did everything she could for them. She thought she would die that night. But then something strange happened and she ended up the last place she wanted to be. Another war, another time,another group of friends and only the memories of the past remain.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This will cover the entire story. I do not own Harry Potter. I wish i did, but sadly not so.**

**I read alot of Tom Hermione stories before deciding to do one of my own. I had this specific idea for a story i was searching for and when i couldn't find it i decided to write it myself and offer it to all of you (: I hope you enjoy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

She stood looking at the carnage, looking like a gothic angel of death, with a single tear of heartbreak falling down her face.

Then, with a resolute sigh, she pushed onwards through the bodies and screams of pain, felling as many enemies as she could, using every spell she had ever heard of, aiming only for the death of those who had hurt her loved ones.

They were losing.

And like the whole world new it the light of the sky was slowly snuffed out by an eclipse, total darkness reigned.

An omen.

A fore coming.

She watched as her only love fell against the insanity of Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who had tortured her parents to death a month before.

She heard Bellatrix cackle insanely before she finally cut her down with the most deadly of the unforgivable.

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

Voldemort had already killed Harry, he had rushed heroically forwards into the front line to defeat the Dark Lord, only to be overwhelmed by their numbers and tactics.

Ronald and the second line had fallen and Hermiones attempt to protect her line were failing.

All was lost.

She glanced around quickly, seeing the grown men torturing young children.

"It wasn't fair!" she wanted to cry.

They were grown men with a life time of knowledge steeped in darkness battling children of seventeen.

She quickly warded the area before calling for retreat.

The students ran as fast as they could, all injured in some manner towards the last sanctuary available to them.

The room of requirement.

"It wasn't supposed to end like this", was being muttered repetitively.

She paced in front of the room, thinking only of an impenetrable shelter that would care for every need of the children until such a time as they would be safe again.

One by one they entered, with speed, looking over their shoulders as the noise of the approaching Death Eaters grew louder.

She was surprised her wards and traps had delayed this amount of time.

As the group turned in unison they saw the opening shrinking and finally disappearing leaving a resigned yet satisfied girl standing outside.

They saw the desolation in her eyes and the blood flowing freely from her body, a triumphant angel successfully saving her charges.

They cried in open horror as they heard her begin a dark chant to protect each member of the room even beyond her death.

She was giving them each the tiniest peace of her soul to be stored within each of them.

They would be protected from all evil as of that moment.

She sealed the final wards on the door she had placed for extra protection with her blood, her very life essence before the death eaters gained access to the corridor.

She continued on, ignoring their sneers and insults,

"Filthy mudblood whore,"

one whispered, while another stated,

"not so brave without your friends, oh wait they are all dead."

She merely stared at them calmly, before shooting curse after curse at them.

She felt herself be bruised, her arm was broken and someone hit her with a vicious _Sectumsempera _that increased the blood flow, and still she danced onwards in the game of death.

Many death eaters had been incapacitated or killed, and the others stared in awe as the young mudblood gleamed with concentration, her silky skin standing in sharp contrast to the red liquid gliding down her skin, as she twirled and shot magical curses at them.

Her image, still playing to them ob their eyelids, as if permanently burnt to the retina, shocked everyone when it simply faded into nothingness, and with the last curse sent she was gone from this world to a place they could only imagine.

They tried to break her charms on the door but not even the most talented of curse breakers was able to get through her fierce protection to reach the twenty remaining students.

The very same students sat inside their now opulent rooms mourning, as they had a one way view to see what was happening outside of their protection, and new their guardian angel was no longer of this time.

They let their tears flow in a river of pain, and each student clutched at their chest as if by doing so they could subconsciously hold her a little closer to them.

In the grounds of Hogwarts an evil laughter ran through the school and everyone who heard the ominous sound felt a shiver run down their spine, and for the first time in their long and evil careers questioned their actions.

Then, silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: i do hope you are enjoying the story so far and i strongly suggest you review (:**

She landed with a resounding thump on the floor of what looked like the Headmasters office.

The three occupants had not heard her enter, so she drew out her wand and began crawling towards where they were making noise, determined to kill all those who had killed everything she had ever lived for.

She left a streak of blood behind her and could not push herself to standing position with the blood loss and broken arm.

As her energy wore away the glamour's she had placed on herself from the age of eight faded away.

The survivors and the death eaters that had attacked her had seen glimpses of her true self but not the real Hermione Granger, with her waist length shining black hair and brilliant green eyes, similar to Harrys.

She had a Gaelic tattoo of protection on her foot and a gentle Gaelic lilt in her voice, standing in sharp comparison to her screeching tones of Hermione Granger.

She paused as she heard someone say, "As you can see Professor Dippet I have organized everything to your exact specifications," in a false tone of geniality.

"Good, good, I am most glad Tom; I was afraid that the ball would not be able to go ahead but if you continue as you have been in two months the ball should be planned and ready to go!"

"May I be excused then, sir?" came the polite but obviously mocking reply.

"I would really prefer you to stay, as Professor Dumbledore wishes to consult me on the introduction of training to be an animungus after the school day has been completed as an elective subject. I would like to here from the students what their views are on this subject. "

An barely audible sigh was heard before the rustling of someone reseating themselves.

Hermione whispered Dumbledores name before doubling her efforts and pushing herself enough to stand.

She let out a muffled whimper as pain coursed through her, but nothing was to stop her battle hardened exterior from standing. It would be failure otherwise and a betrayal to Ron and Harrys name.

She took one shaky step towards the voices, all the while with her wand pointed straight and steady towards the sound, and her hands resting lightly on her kukri sword set, willing herself to remain undetected until the critical moment of discovery.

Unfortunately the impersonator of Dumbledore heard her previous whimper and had his wand out and aimed towards her.

She knew that if she did not act she would be killed, and yet, at the same time did not mind the peacefulness of death.

She was tired and in pain.

Her heart was broken.

She merely wished to rejoin her loved ones.

_"I am sorry guys for not killing these Death Eaters too. I just wish to join you once more." _

She kept her wand leveled but did not speak or move in any way.

"Dear God," Professor Dippet stated before rushing towards her, "Look at this poor creature!"

Tom placed a staying hand on the headmaster and merely stared at the girl, as if evaluating her.

"Careful headmaster, she could be a soldier for Grindewauld," Tom whispered to explain his staying hand. Hermione twitched at the slight movement but did nothing more than stare with her glowing emerald eyes at the young man and large elder one.

"Who are you dear? What has happened to you?" Dumbledore questioned with concern.

"It matters not who I am or what has happened, your comrades obviously attacked me. All I wish is for you to kill me with peace, I am tired of the torture. Do you think you can find it in your black souls to give this to me? I will fight, it is in my nature to try to survive, but really, all I can request is rather than capturing or torturing me you kill me." Her voice was scratchy from the battle cries and screaming sobs and came out as delicate, battered, yet highly persuasive.

"I am Professor Dumbledore, teacher of transfiguration here at Hogwarts and this is Head Boy Tom Riddle and Headmaster Professor Dippet. I assure you that you will neither be tortured or killed."

_"But that means, it is the year of 1942. Oh God I am to live, aren't I?_" She thought desolatley inside her head before collapsing into the kindly mans arms.

"Quickly call the nurse Tom, she is in no condition to be moved." Dumbledore laid her gently on the desk that the headmaster had cleared off.

"Looks like she's been through a war, that one," one portrait whispered to another in the background.

The nurse quickly bustled in and cut away the remnants of a silky, flowing white dress.

Her young body was on open display but no body besides Tom realized.

He stared deeply at her, enjoying the slight movement her breathing made, and the way her silky hair brushed lightly at his fingers.

The nurse muttered a few choice words about the state her newest charge was in before beginning to heal the mysterious, beautiful girl.

Dumbledore, noticing the heavy stare of Tom on her, sent him to organize the students in the great hall as many of the staff would be busy helping restore her to full health.

With a resentful look at the bumbling old fool he went, but not before memorizing her body with his eyes, and promising to himself she would belong to him.

They went to cut off her leather holster, holding both her wand and her sword set, only to find her grabbing the arm of the medi-witch with a speed that seemed sub-human.

"I am near death, not stupid. I will remove my weapons and keep them with me at all times. Touch them again and I will injure first and warn later," the half sleeping girl stated forebodingly before drifting away again.

The staff of Hogwarts continued stabilizing the young girl, removing the darkest curses they had ever seen on a student and healing injuries both internally and physically, although always moving with care and precision so as not to alarm her once more.

Although they would not admit it, each felt a chill when the girl threatened them so calmly.

They questioned where she came from and who she was while they worked.

"How did such a beautiful young girl get to be in the state she was in?"

"What kind of monster did this to her?"

"Did you see the way she reacted when Selene went to remove her weaponry, it was not human the speed she reacted, especially in the state she is in!"

"How does she even know how to use these weapons!"

"How did she end up here?"

These questions drifted through Hermione's head but she did not bother to even begin answering.

Already she was formulating a new plan.

She would reveal her pure blood status and go to the house originally chosen for her, Slytherin.

And when she had built a fierce reputation she would destroy Tom Riddle and his followers for everything they had done to her. She may not belong to the future anymore but she would ensure it would be a safe place for her friends to be born into.

She knew her place.

She would do her job, rid the world of the likes of Tom Riddle, and then die.

It was meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank you everybody who has reviewed my story so far, and a special thank you for those who are reviewing chapter by chapter. I try and respond as soon as i can but i would like to thank you here as well! I hope this will please you all. AND PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! (:**

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror. When she had woken and tried to speak her voice was different, softer, but still hers and definitely not unsure.

The nurse had walked in only to scream and say, "Her looks have changed again!"

She saw her long curling brown hair, not as thick and fuzzy as before, her same delicate features, and her usual deep brown melting eyes.

The eyes that seemed to stare deep inside of you and discover your secrets, your strengths and your weaknesses.

Hermione knew this meant that the charms that had been placed on her had started, only to decide she was safe and didn't need the safety mechanisms.

The tattoo on her foot remained however and her voice had become more melodious, and much more persuasive.

"I guess my body is warning me I am still in danger, just not as much as before," she thought to herself with a sigh.

She remembered how they had come up with the original spell of protection for her.

Harry, Ron and herself had been sitting in a tent deep within the Forbidden Forest, searching for Lord Voldemorts horcruxes.

They knew the final battle was near and wanted to find them all before the battle so that there would be more time to strategize.

They had been discussing what would happen if they were to lose.

"Hermione, you are the only one that has the possibility to live, if the other side wins," Harry had tried to tell her earnestly.

"Unlikely, I am a filthy mudblood, they would never allow me to survive!" She laughed at the very possibility.

"Ron and I have discussed this in depth and we have decided to use a spell, one that will protect you by changing your appearance, tone of voice, and give you implanted memories of what you must do and say, a tutorial ran by us if you will, you will be a pureblood that had been attacked in the war when all you wanted was to join the Dark Lord."

"But Harry, that's powerful magic- it is live magic as it will have to be able to ascertain what the danger surrounding me is and the death of both of you, the ratio of enemies to allies. It would drain you for days!"

"So be it," they repeated in unison before beginning the complex casting.

Harry and Ron placed a little bit of themselves in the spell, Harry providing his looks and Ron providing purity of blood, so that if it was tested her blood would show that she was from a long line of purebloods.

AS she drifted back to sleep she heard the teachers discussing her again.

"This one has more tricks up her sleeve then I have ever seen!"

"Especially for a student so young."

"I wonder what happened to the poor girl."

Each voice, gossipy and questioning, floated around her.

She detected no malice in their line of questioning, just worry over her well being and safety, so she allowed herself to drift back asleep to dream of Harry and Ron, of a Hogwarts safe and free, and a much less complicated time.

It took a week for her to regain her strength and be able to move around once more, but long before that before her brain was clear and functioning once more.

She questioned Dumbledore about current events relentlessly, she had informed him where she had come from, but little else as she did not wish to break the rules of time travel beyond what was already planned.

Killing someone was the ultimate do not in time travel and she did not look forward to the repercussions of it.

Hermione had begun to reread the entire library while lying in the infirmary.

She took her solace in the bright sunshine warming her skin as she lost herself in the books.

In mere hours she would have to attend the sorting ceremony organized just for her, and she was still feeling slightly claustrophobic from the thought of being surrounded by so many people.

A young man visited earlier, and Hermione could practically see the power emanating from his very core.

She pretended to be asleep, and superstitiously watched him from beneath her fluttering eyelids. He had charmed the medi-witch, before going to her bed and staring at her for the longest time.

She held herself as still as possible while breathing deeply to avoid suspicion. He had ran a hand over her sleeping form lightly before muttering lightly, "Even more beautiful then before."

He was about to walk away when he stated, as if he had known the whole time she was awake, "You will be mine."

She did not know who he was, but Hermione could sense the darkness laying beneath the surface, almost like a serpent coiling itself in preparation for an attack.

The Great Hall was alive with whispers and rumours about the new girl.

Each student adding to the stories as they were bandied around.

One boy sat away from it all, looking on in slight disgust, before changing his face to a charming smile.

There was something wrong with the smile, as if he had went through all the motions to smile in such a way, but was unable to follow through with true emotions in his eyes.

Each house group was secretly praying that this new enigma would become a part of their house.

Ravenclaws as they wished to learn everything about her, and it was in their nature to search out information.

Hufflepuff as they were a kind hearted group and wanted to ensure she had a place in this new and seemingly unknown environment.

Gryffindors as they had heard about her bravery and courage in the rumours being spread and Slytherin wanted her because anyone who gets Tom Riddle to look as he currently does is an excellent asset, and Slytherins were very focused on assets, and ways to stay ahead.

If she had a calming effect on the terrifying yet strangely charismatic Head Boy, who were they to complain.

Hermione took a deep breath before gliding gracefully into the Great Hall, in her dance like walk.

She ignored all the whispers and concentrated only on the sorting hat ahead.

She could only hope it would not reveal her true identity to the world and ruin her remaining chances of survival, slim as they were.

She wanted to go back to Gryffindor, her old home, but she knew that she had went through too much, and changed too much, for her to belong in Gryffindor.

The only question was, where was her new home going to be.

The sorting hat was lowered to her head and she immediately heard its booming voice in her head.

"_Ahh Miss Granger, I have sorted you before. You were a Gryffindor and a fine one at that. But the times have changed you in more ways then one, and there is only one house equipped for the likes of power you will unleash on this time period. I almost pity them…..SLYTHERIN!"_

She heard the polite yet restrained clapping reserved for someone sorted to Slytherin, and the loud yet still dignified clapping from the Slytherin table itself.

As she went to take a seat she realized there was only one left, next to a group of boys all wearing similar arm bands, staring deferentially next to the occupant of the seat next to hers, the boy who had visited her in the hospital bay.

The boy who had been in Professor Dippets office.

The boy Dumbledore had called Tom Riddle.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do hope you enjoy. This is only a transitional chapter to build up to the juicy stuff (: I love all the reviews please keep at it! **

Dinner was merely another reminder of the friends she had lost from her time period.

She saw that the girls from all the houses besides that of Slytherin were glaring at her and most the boys as well.

Remembering back to all those years she preached house unity, Hermione wondered why she had even bothered.

It was obvious that no one had any real interest in everyone getting along.

Tom stared at her for the longest time, before turning back and talking to his little followers.

She vaguely thought that they were not termed Death Eaters yet, and smirked a little at thinking of them as knights. Harry and Ron were her knights, these boys were merely mindless drones, with little intelligence and lots of money.

A few of the girls Hermione was to share a room with began small talk, trying to be as natural as possible and not gawk at the only girl to ever transfer to Hogwarts.

She was already classified as an outsider, but Hermione didn't care.

She had her magical capabilities, which would exceed everyone's at Hogwarts, except perhaps Tom Riddles and Dumbledore.

She had her books, a cold comfort- but at the same time deeply warming that no matter what events occur she could always turn to the clinical warmth of the written word.

Lastly she had her memories. Both the good and the bad. Yet there was nothing in the world she would replace them for, besides the real thing.

Her classing schedule to Riddle's and Hermione was sure that he would be so confident of his academic prowess he would not even question her level of intelligence.

At first Hermione was going to keep a low profile and ensure she only hit the academic scales as slightly above average, but then she decided that everything else was changed for her now, and she needed at least one of her familiar memories to become a reality.

Merely having the same dressing schedule was not enough.

First class was Defense Against the Dark Arts, and the professor was a woman who was an ex-auror and went by the name Merrythought.

"Good morning class, today we will work on creating an actual corporeal patronus. We have gone over the theory for the past several weeks and I am sure that you will be able to create at least a silver mist from your wands. Does anyone believe they are capable of performing the charm now?" the professor asked, looking only at Tom, sure that no one else would manage such a difficult charm.

"I can professor," Hermione stated quietly, while Tom looked slightly unsure, positive that he did not hold a memory happy enough to create the charm.

"You, but you have not been here to do the theory. No student has been able to do it there first class, ever!"

Hermione let out a lazy flick of her wand in response, muttering, _"Expecto Patronum!" _The silver otter flicked out playfully, rubbed itself on Hermione's cheek to impart some of its warmth, before disappearing with a slight pop.

"Amazing, amazing, 10 points to Slytherin!" The professor muttered to herself before awarding the points, much to the dismay of Gryffindor.

Tom stared at her again and she could feel his eyes searing her with their intensity. He had acted as if he wished to talk to her before, but she had walked past him, wanting to get away from the burning memories replaying again and again through her head.

Professor Slughorn announced to the class that they would be making a polyjuice potion each, but only if they were able to successfully answer a question about it.

"It is a shame that you were not here earlier in the year my dear, as we went over this particular potion in detail during the theory portion of the year. What is the major ingredient of the potion?"

"Boomslang skin," Hermione answered quietly. She was sick of her teachers babying her, assuming just because she had not been in their class before she would be inexperienced and clumsy at class work.

"Good work my dear! It seems as if I have been underestimating you, do you feel prepared to be able to make the potion?" he questioned.

"I made it in my second year sir. I think I am more than capable of making the potion." Every comment from the teachers made her that much more infuriated.

They assumed she was a mindless doll and that Tom was the prodigal child. He was extremely clever, but no one could see that even now his soul was dark.

Every time she looked into his eyes she could sense the heaviness of his soul and it dragged at her, weighing her down.

She sensed him following her, and so decided she would allow contact between her and the young Lord Voldemort for the very first time.

She slipped into an empty class room and waited. She could feel him warding the door, with darker and more complicated spells then they would ever be taught.

It showed how touched by dark magic Hermione had been that she could identify them by the heaviness in her mind, almost like a poison, numbing everything and leaving a dreadful weight behind.

"We have not had the opportunity to talk yet, Miss Granger, but my name is Tom Riddle and I am Head boy." He began in his most charming and debonair tone.

"Please do not waste your charm on me, Mr. Riddle, I know what you are, I know what you will become, and I do not wish to associate with the likes of you."

Hermione decided to be polite but blunt.

She knew that her mission would only succeed if she managed to be as far from the situation as possible, and if she did not allow him any contact with her, she would not be a suspect.

"Well then, Hermione, if you know who I am and what I will be, maybe you would like to share a little about yourself?" he was still perfectly polite but his tone had taken a more sinister edge.

She looked at him, really looked at him, for the first time.

He had silken black hair that luxiourisly framed his face, brilliant blue eyes glimmering with intelligence and forbidden knowledge, a cruel sensual mouth curved slightly, and a strong flat body. He had the features of an angel, and the personality of a devil Hermione privately thought to herself.

"No, dear sir, I do not believe I will share anything with you for now."

With that she brushed lightly passed him.

The electricity of their touch sent a tingle down her spine, and she closed her eyes feeling disgusted at herself.

She was attracted to the future ruination of her life, the biggest source of evil she had ever came into contact with!

"Do not count on it my dear," she heard him whisper to himself as she escaped from the empty classroom, wanting to feel the sun on her flesh once more.

She new he was the one that claimed she would be his, and she had never truly feared the thought of it, until now. Before she could be confident that she would complete her mission, and then escape from this plane of existence to a more comfortable one.

She never thought that the one thing she was going to destroy would be the one thing that left her craving light, craving life, and yet at the same time craving the power she felt brewing within him.

For the first time in her life Hermione worried that she did not know everything, and that she might indeed become his.


	5. Chapter 5

She locked herself in the room of requirement, sure that this was the only place she could regain her fire for the mission ahead of her.

She thought of her warriors, the twenty that remained in her time, surviving but not living due to the evil that walks the hallways, both then and now.

The evil that sends electricity up her spine at the merest brush.

She stared at her reflection and didn't like what she saw.

Her face was soft and feminine, yet hardened from her status as a warrior.

Her hair had grown longer and the luscious locks surrounded her face only adding to her physical appeal, yet her eyes, those endless pits of deep chocolate brown held an immeasurable sadness, soul deep pain evident within the glint of her eyes.

The same pain that ensured no real emotion was felt by her any longer.

Her body reflected the torment she had been through and long silvery scars patterned her body haphazardly positioned over her body and her aura emanated a darkness she had only previously seen on one other.

Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Mr mini-me Voldemort himself.

If this was the price she had to pay for her class mates to be protected then she would gladly allow her fragmented soul to be steeped in darkness.

Defence Of Dark Arts had been running for several minutes before Hermione meandered through the door.

The teacher glared at her forebodingly but she silenced him with a frightful glance and took a seat at the back of the classroom next to a young Severus Snape.

She had mourned the death of this man more so than any other for his brilliance and kindness- a characteristic previously undiscovered by the wizarding world at large.

He had been her best friend and had taught her the darkest spells she knew.

Harry and Ron accepted their friendship with little animosity but snide remarks were often snapped at each other through the darkest of the night when tensions were at a high.

Nothing had brought her more pleasure than to see the people closest to her interact with such gentle friendliness. She felt a sudden nudge and realized Severus was warning her the teacher was attempting to question her.

"_Well Miss Granger as you find the need to be inattentive during class am i to assume that you know everything there is to know about Unforgivable Curses? If so would you like to inform your less than knowledgeable class mates."_

He smirked with superiority, certain that her embarrassment was imminent.

This teacher had, of course not having had the pleasure of teaching with Hermione in the class did not know quite how to react when she calmly stood up and made her way to the front of the class, glaring at Professor Katare in such a way that he flinched back from her subtly.

"_There are only three Unforgivable Curses," _she stated whilst caressing the desk almost negligantly.

Three spiders laid encased in glass jars near her hand, "_The first, Imperio, causes the caster to be in absolute control of the victim," _with this she released the spider and allowed it to crawl along her fingers.

Just as it was ready to strike she murmured the spell.

The spider began doing a ballet like dance and the students giggled at the ridiculous movement, "_it may seem to be entertaining, but this spider can be forced to dance until its feet bleed, until it dies of hunger, unable to do more than spin backwards and forwards for days or until death which ever comes first."_

She gently released the spell and the spider lay exhausted in the palm of her hand panting desperately for air.

The class looked at her partially in awe, partially in fear whilst Tom, sitting in the front as teachers favourites are want to do, smirked at her before glancing at her suggestively, leaving no mistake in his reaction to her using such dark magic.

Professor Katare had taken Hermiones seat and was looking on with respect and little discontent over the easy way in which she had captivated the class.

"_The second spell, the torture curse is known as The Cructious curse. This curse effects you in your mind and makes you feel the most intense pain imaginable on the human scope. Merely one minute under the curse can leave you on the brink of insanity. The after shocks are nearly as terrible as the curse and i can only name one person i know who is currently alive and has survived the curse for more than half an hour straight."_

With this she cast the spell on the spider and the class watched, transfixed as the spider writhed and screeched as only an animal can with an inhumane pain.

She let the spell carry its course for a few moments until the Professor muttered enough repeatedly, looking slightly horrified at the look of grim pleasure on Hermiones' face as she watched it writhe in her palm.

Hermione calmly released the spider, glanced around to ensure every one was paying their utmost attention before moving onto the third curse.

_"The third and most unforgivable curse is the killing curse, Avada Kedavra. the words must be spoken with true intent and must not be said lightly, as the murder of any one or anything fragments the soul. There is no cure for the unforgivables' and nothing will stop the third. Once the brilliant green light is seen know that if it is not dodged then it results in certain death."_

She muttered the spell and they watched as the spider was hit by a bright green light before falling from her hand.

_"Death is absolute."_

Hermione looked around before staring pointedly at the fear struck Professor and returning to her seat, chose to ignore her immediate surroundings.

The class carried on but few had the courage to look her in the eye.

Severus Snape however was not one of those people and with a fleeting glance and a singular, fleeting hand motion he informed her to follow.

She packed up her books and left without a backwards glance at the brooding evil young man staring contemplatively at her slowly receding form.


End file.
